Like a dream come true
by NaturallyHarmony
Summary: Izaya lives one of the happiest moments in his life, perhaps the happiest of them all; Shizuo loves him back! Or...does he? Shizaya. Small One-shot.


**Summary: Izaya lives one of the happiest moments in his life, Shizuo loves him back! Or...does he?**

**Warnings: ShizuoxIzaya, Fluffy as fudge, OOC Izaya and Shizuo + a bit angsty at the end.**

**Author's Note: This really small fanfic/drabble thing is seen from Izaya's Point Of View. Terribly OOC. And this is my treat for leaving you guys dead on my other fanfic, I'm sorry I'm died out on ideas for that one ; AAAA; please someone, I'd appreciate ideas you PM me.**

**This is actually an old fanfic of mine but with slight changes, please be nice and tell me if I made mistakes in spelling or anything I wrote almost all with my phone and just fixed a few things here and there. Anyways Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

I remember a pair of gentle arms softly finding their way around my waist, my cheeks inmediatly felt warm, my stomach felt funny. I looked up a bit scared, shy and curious to see who was it and I was greeted with a pair of beautiful mocha eyes, they glowed with affection and love; something I never saw in those eyes.

"S-Shizu...chan...?" I asked scared, was I just seeing things? perhaps it was one of those girls flirting or a boy messing with me.

"Yes...flea?" I heard that voice call for me, it was definetly Shizu-chan's voice.

"W-What do you think you are doing?" I honestly didn't care about it, I wanted to melt in his arms and just enjoy it...perhaps he was even trying to break me in half, maybe I had developed a love for pain… and what seemed gentle was actually painful?

"Showing my affection of course" He smiled.

What... did he just say? Affection? Oh, no was I having one of those fantasies where Shizuo loved me back? If it is one of those then... Get me out...Now!

"Shizu-chan...what are you talking abou- mmph?"

I must have not noticed his face slowly growing closer to mine, because as soon as I asked that question I was interrupted by a pair of gentle lips being pressed agaisnt mine "_Why did I let my guard down?"_ I asked myself. Ignoring my thoughts, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and intesifying that soft pressing, that innocent kiss that was so Shizu-like.

He holded me a bit closer and pulled back for a bit, giving me the sweetest smile before mouthing an "I love you" to which I mouthed a shy but confused "I love you too". His lips made their way to mine again, softly pressing agaisnt mine yet again but this time I noticed so I tilted my head to the side to get more into the kiss.

We kept kissing innocently, like little kids just playing around, soft kisses never using tongues. That's when Shizuo decided to softly lick my lower lip as if asking for entrance, I was hesitant to so I only let out a small moan, barely opening my mouth, but Shizuo being the monster he is, found his way inside anyway, our tongues dancing softly, little happy moans of pleasure escaping both of us.

It was heavenly, like a dream come true.

"Sh-Shizu...ah...Shizu chan..." I let out breathless but also unable to pull back from that kiss.

"Mmm...Izaya... You taste so good" My heart skipped a beat… Was he messing with me? D-Did he love me?

Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks, warm tears, I felt so happy, I had never felt so happy, so glad, so wonderful to hear such simple words, that I never thought I would ever hear Shizuo say. Words that meant much more than the cheesiest letter and way to show affection. Well to me that is.

"Shizu...chan...I-I...I love you...! I always did!' I managed to choke down between tears.

"Shhh...It's alright now." He rested my head on his chest, I could feel his steady yet fast heartbeat, That heart that was now beating just for me, at least for this very moment it was. "I'm here for you... always" a soft kiss was placed on top of my head as I was comforted.

"Shizu...chan..." I snuggled into his arms, softly rubbing my head agaisnt his chest but never stopping to hear that steady heart. "I'm happy...so happy"

"Izaya...heh...I am happy too" he smiled at me, and I heard a soft chuckle, his laugh was so adorable...

He pulled be back, and before I could complain about being comfortable in my last position, I realised he slowly got closer to my face, my cheeks grew super hot, my stomach was flipping out and my heart pounding like crazy agaisnt my chest, This was definetly love, there was no other excuse or explanation.

We grew closer and closer his breath was already on my face, it felt warm, welcoming, I felt my heart ready to jump out of my chest and into his arms. Closer, Closer our lips brushed oh so softly, as if teasing each other.

"Izaya...I love yo-"

...

That's when I woke up.


End file.
